Angiography with standard contrast media is often painful and occasionally causes hypersentitivity reactions in patients. Digital subtraction X-ray techniques have made possible the use of the gas CO2 as a contrast agent for arterial and venous imaging. No CO2 injectors produced for this application are currently being marketed. We will characterize CO2 flow through catheters by direct measurements and analytical modelling. Best flow rates and volumes for imaging will be determined from a series of dog studies. Performance criteria for a commercial angiographic CO2 injector will be established. Phase II of this project will be for design and development of a marketable injector system.